


Break of Dawn

by cherrydonut



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Angst, M/M, i just wanted to say eiji is terrible at blowjobs and it turned into sad shit, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrydonut/pseuds/cherrydonut
Summary: Love was something Ash didn't want to risk feeling again. Until he met Eiji.





	Break of Dawn

Ash forced himself to never again think about love. To him, love was a weakness he couldn't bother having.  
He lost his girlfriend years ago because of it. He didn't want to lose Eiji the same way, so he decided not to call what he was feeling “love” at all.  
And yet, that day, early in the morning, he realized he couldn't keep his feelings locked forever.  
He loved Eiji. He loved him so much it hurt. Because, even though they were alone exploring their bodies for the first time, giving in to the passion they both felt, he knew that moment of bliss wouldn't last. Even though he wanted to be with Eiji and leave his life as a gang boss just as much as his lover, he couldn't make any promises. He couldn't even assure him he would come back to the apartment the next day. The line between life and death was all a blur to him.  
“Are you worried about us?” Eiji's sweet voice woke him up from his own thoughts “Just relax. I'm here with you now. My body and soul belong to you, always”  
Ash kissed him once again.  
“I wish we could stay like this forever” he said “No more gang stuff. No more deaths. Just you and me”  
Eiji smiled “Me too, Ash” His tongue started moving all the way down Ash' body, stopping near the thin cloth of his underwear. “Can I...?”  
Ash moaned in anticipation. He wanted it, He had been waiting for this for so long...  
“Please...”  
Eiji obeyed. God, he was terribly bad at blowjobs but, for some reason, Ash was enjoying it more than anything else in the world. Seeing Eiji's mouth full of him, his innocent gaze looking up at him, the warmth of his tongue...he never imagined sex could feel that good.  
“You look so beautiful like this...”  
“I want to taste you...all of you...”  


* * *

  
Love was something Ash couldn't risk feeling again.  
And yet, that morning, cuddling with Eiji after their first time together, he realized he couldn't bear the warmth in his heart any longer.  
Even if it hurt. Even if he couldn't promise his lover anything, he wanted to tell him, to say the words he never had the guts to say before:  
_“I love you”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi Hi. This is my first fic of this pairing, but I hope I write more even though writing is not really my area (i'm an artist).  
> I just....read all of Banana Fish and felt such a need to write something about them, I just had to.  
> My english is not very good, but I tried my best.  
> Thanks for reading and have a nice day!!!


End file.
